Broken Peace
by Naomi Shihoin
Summary: [01 AU] Yagami Hikari immensely dislikes her younger brother. Mere hours before Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Mimi, Koushiro, Ken and Jyou arrive at summer camp, Hikari storms out of the apartment and is summoned by the Digital World. The Yagami siblings' destinies unfold, at completely different times.
1. Growing Rift

Author's notes: I began thinking of this idea after seeing a few what ifs that were perfect for the storyline. Only one needed tweaking. The plot made itself more concrete after I came across the randomAU thread and specifically, number 13 of the concepts. That AU was relationship!AU.

I warn of alternate character interpretation and possible OOC. This story will also be told from two viewpoints, Hikari's and the other Chosen Children's, until they finally merge when Hikari and her partners meet up with Taichi and the others.

[01 AU] Yagami Hikari immensely dislikes her younger brother. Mere hours before Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Mimi, Koushiro, Ken and Jyou arrive at summer camp, Hikari storms out of the apartment and is summoned by the Digital World. The Yagami siblings' destinies unfold, at completely different times.

…

Broken Peace

1. Growing Rift

In the city of Odaiba, located in the heart of Tokyo, Japan, the sun was shining brightly in the clear blue sky. It was summer, the season of holidays for most young people in the country of Japan and, for the most part, all of those who lived in the Northern Hemisphere. It was a season of joy, except for one particular eleven-year-old girl.

Yagami Hikari, the tall, thin pre-teen girl, was walking as fast as she could away from the vicinity of Highton View Terrace, an apartment complex situated just outside Odaiba, where her family and younger brother lived. She was wearing a pink and white sleeveless top, with yellow shorts. A long, pink fingerless glove went up to each elbow. The girl also wore pink and white sandshoes over white socks. She was quite an attractive young girl, if it wasn't for the fact that her expression was narrowed and cold.

_I've had enough_, she reflected coldly in her head. Hikari was sick and tired of having Taichi frame her for the mess ups he caused, but to continue letting her take the blame for things he did had made Hikari decide angrily enough was enough. _Ever since he was four and I was seven, he's being doing this. I can't take any more!_

Hikari continued walking away from the complex that was her home, vaguely recalling a conversation she had with her annoying brother this morning at breakfast.

"_Onee-chan, are you coming to summer camp with us?" The brat asked in his 'innocent' tone._

"_I don't know, Taichi," she replied. "Probably not."_

"_Aww, how come?" He whined at her. But she chose to ignore the comment._

"You just wanted to get me into trouble, didn't you, little brother?" Hikari muttered to herself darkly.


	2. Summer Camp

fanakatsuki: I'm glad you like my different interpretation of 01. Here's the next installment. Please enjoy!

And thanks to those who favourited and followed. It means a great deal.

…

2. Summer Camp

Three hours later, an eight-year old boy was enjoying the summer sun, lying peacefully on the branch of a large tree, with his eyes closed. But then, something unusual jolted him back to reality. A single snowflake dropped on his cheek. He was lucky that the branch he was on was wide enough for him not to lose his balance. His name was Yagami Taichi. He wore a short-sleeved shirt of the palest blue. Taichi had a pair of white goggles on a blue band slung around his neck and he also wore grey cargo shorts.

A girl was gazing out across the camp site when she noticed a snowflake fall in front of her, catching her off guard. Her name was Takenouchi Sora and she was eleven, like Hikari. She wore a yellow shirt with a white collar and no sleeves. Her favourite blue helmet sat atop her carroty-coloured hair and she wore jeans to boot.

A second boy, the same age as Taichi, in a long-sleeved, dark blue chested shirt. His perfectly styled golden-blonde hair and blue shorts helped him to become his definition of 'cool'. The boy's name was Ishida Yamato and he was Takaishi Takeru's younger brother.

Aged ten, a spiky, auburn-haired boy was busy sitting down, typing away on his laptop when a snowflake hit his computer screen. He wore green pants and an orange button up shirt. This boy's name was Izumi Koushiro. He looked as if he belonged more with computers than nature.

A girl, the same age as Koushiro, in an oversized pink hat, pink dress and a fancy bag at her hip saw the snow fall in front of her while she had been looking at some pretty flowers. Her name was Tachikawa Mimi and she, too, was easily distracted by the snow.

A boy the same age as Sora stood by himself, studying the vegetation and wildlife when he saw the snow fall. He wore a mostly grey shirt. It had purple and grey triangles around the neckline. He also had on a pair of grey pants. He was Ichijouji Ken and he was an only child.

The last boy we see notice the snow is a year older than Sora and Ken named Kido Jyou. He wore glasses and had cobalt blue hair. He was wearing a grey collared shirt and a white sleeved vest over that. He wore brown shorts, carried a medical bag by his side and his whole outfit stood out against his hair.

Without any warning, what had started as just a few sparse drops of snow turned into a blizzard. Teachers rushed students to tents and cabin, trying to get them out of the harsh weather before any of them came down with a cold. The blizzard raged for what seemed like ten minutes before it calmed down. When it faded, so did the falling snow and now the once green camp ground was a beautiful layer of heavenly white.

"Needless to say, the canoe races were cancelled!" Taichi called out as he opened the door to his cabin, walking out with a large grin on his young face. "Let's have toboggan races instead!" He cheered as he ran out into the snow.

Yamato followed him out, calling: "Be careful! Slow down!"

Sora was the next to step outside. She was holding herself in an embrace and shivered slightly. "Brrr! It is freezing and I didn't bring a jacket..."

"I was worried I'd catch a summer cold, but this is even worse!" Jyou whined, following the others outside. He was a child that got sick very easily and worried even easier than that.

A gasp came from behind Jyou and Mimi revealed herself, running past him. "Wow!" She exclaimed. "Why didn't I pack my fluffy pink snow boots?" She asked herself, as if she had known it was going to snow.

While everyone was outside playing in the snow, Koushiro was inside trying to work on his laptop. "Still not working," he commented in a defeated tone. He had been trying to establish an internet connection, but the snowstorm had cut him off. "Bummer. This storm's making a mess of my infrared internet connection." He shut his laptop when Taichi's voice called out to him.

"Hey! What's your name? Koushiro! Come out here!" He called amongst the excited gasps of the other children. Koushiro put his laptop inside its case and strapped it to his back, stepping outside to join the others.

"It's beautiful..." Mimi noted, looking up at the sky. The seven children were standing on the crest of the hill that their cabin was located on and they were all looking at the most amazing sight any of them had ever seen. "Magical even!" She added as an afterthought.

"Yeah..." Taichi agreed, equally amazed.

"Yeah," Koushiro echoed, "but what is it?" He wanted to know if anyone had any thoughts on the matter.

"Maybe an aurora?" Sora suggested. It sure looked like one to her.

"You mean aurora borealis? The northern lights?" He clarified, shaking his head no. "That's impossible. You see that in Alaska; we're way too far south." His ever logical mind was working its best.

His answer disappointed Sora, but she didn't mind. The scene was still beautiful. "Tell that to the snow," she replied absent-mindedly.

"I really ought to think we should get back inside, before we all come down with pneumonia!" Jyou insisted. Getting sick was the last thing he ever wanted to do.

"And miss this?" Yamato asked. "The sky is like short-circuiting."

The children all heard a rumbling sound come from the sky and Taichi was the first to spot something begin to happen. "Hey! What's that?" He asked as a large green spiral formed in between the spectacular lights.

Seven meteors blasted from the spiral, leaving a trail of wonderous light behind them. Each one impacted into the snow in front of one of the children, who all braced themselves. When the smoke cleared, they stood up, wondering what had happened.

"Everyone, are you alright?" Sora questioned the group as a whole.

"We're okay here," Ken quietly murmured as he helped Yamato up.

"That was scary!" Mimi added, holding the rim of her hat over her ears.

"Wha-What was it?" Jyou stuttered, scared out of his wits.

"Meteors?" Koushiro inquired, peering into a small hole in the ground where whatever it was had impacted. He was taken aback when a beam of light came from the hole. He glanced around and saw the same thing was happening for the others. "Okay, so it's not meteors," he surmised as a small device floated up to him.

Taichi was the first to grab his; he didn't know why, but instinct told him it belonged to him. Everyone else clasped theirs, Jyou almost not catching the one belonging to him as it floated upwards.

"What are these?" Sora wondered, looking at the small square-like device in her hands. It easily fit in the palm of her hand. The corners seemed like they had been cut out and out from the top left indent protruded some kind of antennae. The device had three buttons; two on the right and one on the left. A small square screen took dominance in the middle.

"My guess is some sort of miniature remote digital apparatus," Koushiro remarked, not realizing how right he would come to be in the near future.

"No instructions?" Jyou complained as a massive wave formed over the crest of the hill they were still standing on.

"Forget the instructions!" Surf's up!" Taichi exclaimed as the wave crashed towards them. It was too close and moving too fast for them to ever have a chance of outrunning it, so they just braced themselves and hoped for the best. From standing on solid ground, the children went to falling between two waterfalls, screaming as they did so.

"I knew I should have gone to cheerleading camp!" Mimi wailed, unable to contain herself from being afraid.

The waterfalls turned into colourful streams of light and the children found themselves falling between these multi-coloured, travelling lights. If they had been conscious of what was happening, they would have gasped at the amazing sight.


End file.
